Drunken Memories
by lynchxdipippa
Summary: Maybe Drunken Ally can tell Austin more then Sober Ally ever could. One-shot. Birthday one shot to be exact.


**Hi, my lovelies! So this one shot is really special because its for Laurarauraross, my best friend. It's her birthday and this is how we give each other presents, in one shots. So I'm about to write a bunch of stuff under this that's sentimental so fair warning.**

**Lauren, you are the bestest best friend anyone could ever ask for. You fangirl over my writing even when I know its not good and I can always count on you when I need you the most. I'm so glad that we met. Even though we live on opposite sides of the world we're still best friends. And no distance could ever change that.**

**Now before I start crying harder than I am, I'm going to let you read so... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: There is a variation of a scene from The Bad Boy's Girl by JessGirl93 in here. I DON'T OWN IT. IT BELONGS TO HER. It's a really amazing story and you should all read it.**

* * *

"No way."

"Come on Ally. You just need to try once. That's all I'm asking."

"Nope, I can't do it." I looked away, not being able to meet his eyes. Why am I such a scaredy cat? Its not like he was asking me to do something horrible. People do it all the time; its part of the teenage experience.

"You don't have to be scared. I'll help you through it and I'll make sure you have fun." He said. Austin looked at me with sincerity. The idea sounded promising, I'm not going to lie. But the fact that I'm absolutely terrified serves as a problem.

I suck at being a best friend, I really do.

Ok, time for a role reversal.

"I'm sure you'll have fun, but me? Not so much."

He rolls his eyes and sighs. He knows I'm trying to argue and he's not having it. Why can't he be absolutely clueless?

"Ally, I wouldn't ask you to do this if I thought it would help us in the long run."

I cocked my head to the side. "We're perfectly fine the way we are Austin. We don't need to do anything. Especially _that_."

"Everyone does it. It's not a big deal and you don't need to psych yourself out. I told you I'll make sure your as comfortable as possible."

"But..."

I had to stop because Dez decided to poke his head in the middle of us. I didn't even notice he moved. So when what he says next comes as a complete suprise, I realize Austin and I have been ignoring everyone else. But, this was a very important conversation.

"You two do realize what your entire conversation sounds like right?"

Trish starts laughing while she's taking a drink of soda and Carrie and Jace are laughing so hard their faces are red.

Probably not as red as mine though.

I sit back on the lunch bench and run a hand through my hair.

"I hate you, I hate you all so very much." I said. I look up and glare at the blonde male across from me before angrily sipping my juice box.

He threw a grape at me to get my attention.

"Just so you know I liked that conversation very much."

I threw the grape back at him.

I'm pretty sure the blush had spread down to my toes. He hadn't even done anything to cause it! Except for the fact that he was smiling at me like I was his whole world.

Boys are so confusing.

"So what's the verdict? We going or not?" Jace said stealing one of Trish's fries. I shrank down in my seat.

"We have to go! Its the party of the year." Trish said. I narrowed my eyes at her. Traitor. I had lost my best friend to the enemy.

"Come on Ally. Everyone is talking about your record deal. You don't have a choice." Carrie said, making an annoyingly valid point.

I sat up, ready to defend myself. "Yes I do. Its a free country."

Austin scoffed. "No, this is high school."

Trish looked at me. "I will drag you out of the house if I have to. We're going to that party. Team Austin and Ally needs to make an apperance! And this time, with the second part." She says biting into her pizza.

She has a point. Going to parties was always a Dez, Trish, and Austin job. I always stayed home and came up with new ideas.

Apparenly, they were trying to change that.

"Please Ally?" Trish begged me. She started saying please over and over again. I think she got to ninety something when I had to stop her.

"If I say yes, will you please stop saying _please_?" I asked making her jump.

I'm pretty sure I had just walked into my own personal funeral.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"What about this one?" She said holding up a sweater that I haven't worn for years.

Because I outgrew it.

"Trish, that sweater has been to small for, like, two years." I said folding my legs under me.

She looked at it, and cocked her head. "I don't know. It looks pretty fitted to me."

I gave her a look and she put it back in the closet with a sigh. She gave the clothes one last look over before shaking her head.

"Ally, there is nothing I can work with in here." She said turning back to me.

"We don't have time to go to the mall." I said watching her as she paced around the room.

I got an idea in my head, but I quickly pushed it to the side. I got one of my throw pillows and pitched it at her.

She stopped when it hit her, her curls swaying to one side.

"Stop pacing. Your giving me a headache." I said. She stopped, running her hands through her curls.

"Maybe we could get scissors and..."  
"You are not cutting any of my clothes."

She threw her hands up. "We're hopeless." She said.

The idea came crawling back with a vengance. I sqeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip.

This was really important to my friends, and to her. I had a feeling I was going to regret this later.

"We're not... _completely_ hopeless." I said popping an eye open. She lifted an eyebrow.

"How do you figure?" She said walking closer to the bed.

I opened the other eye and rubbed my forehead. I got up and opened my closet.

I pushed the clothes to both sides and felt around the back until I found what I needed.

"Ally, what are you—" She cut off once she saw I was pushing a door to the side, revealing a whole other closet.

She rushed up behind me, flicking on the light. She looked around the hidden closet. "Holy crap. What is this?" She said running her hands over the clothes.

"This, is stuff that I get from my cousins and such. Things I'd never wear in this lifetime. Hand-me-downs and birthday and Christmas presents." I said leaning against the wall.

She looked down, her eyes widened. "Shoes too?" I nodded.

She looked like she had just stepped into paradise so I gave her a moment. I'm pretty sure the only other time she looked like this was when she was with Jace.

"Why, am I just now seeing this?" She said turning back to me.

I shrugged. "Because your nuts when it comes to clothes."

She waved her hand. "Shoo. I need time to get to know the clothes." I rolled my eyes and turned, jumping in my bed.

I picked up a book and started reading.

It took her about 20 minutes to come out with a heaping amount of clothes that was going to be a pain to put back up.

Then, it took 30 minutes until she was satisfied with an outfit.

She made me wear a white tank top, with a black sweater over it. I also had on tight blue dark wash jeans with really cute ankle boots.

"This sweater has holes all over it." I said sticking my fingers through it. It was basically a bunch of thread together in intricate patterns.

"Its cute." She said, finishing the braid on the side of my head. She did it so that the braid would push all the hair from that side.

"I still don't know about this." I said.

Trish was fluffing her curls in the mirror. She brought her clothes with her when she came over to my house.

"You look good." She said turning to me. She walked up and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Stop worrying." She said quietly. I nodded looking down. We both looked up when we heard the doorbell ring. And for once, I was glad my Dad had to work extra tonight.

We went downstairs and opened the door. Dez, Carrie, Jace, and Austin standing in the doorway.

Trish hugged Jace, before them and the other couple walked back toward the car.

Austin was still there staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, cocking my head to the right.

He blinked a few times before he fully composed himself.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. You look great." He said running a hand through his hair.

I'm pretty sure my heart did a little flip, and I'm positive my cheeks were red.

I walked out the door, locking it behind me.

We walked to the car, Austin holding the door open for me. I climbed into the passenger seat, Austin getting in the driver's side.

"Oh, God. Please don't kill us." I said as he took the car out of park.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not that bad a driver." He said pulling out of the driveway.

I scoffed. "Yes, Austin, you are." I said leaning on the door.

"No, I'm not." He said.

"Yes you are." The whole car said in concert.

He rolled his eyes and kept quiet the rest of the way.

When we got to the house where the party was hosted, in one piece, everyone got out of the car.

I shut my door as Austin rounded the car and walked beside me.

"Your sure your okay with this?" He said.

I gave him a sideways glance. "Oh, now your concerned. That's convinient considering were at the party." I said tossing a piece of hair from my face.

He smirked. "This is for your own good Miss Anti-social. I bet you don't know anybody in our class." He said turning to me while walking backwards.

"I know a lot of people in our class."

"We don't count, Alls." Jace said from beside Trish.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it, not having a valid argument.

"Your in, like, five clubs. How could you not talk to anyone?" Carrie said as she walked hand in hand with Dez.

"It's a mystery to the universe." Trish mumbled, earning her an elbow in the side.

We came up on the house, we had to walk since there were know parking spots that were close.

I'm pretty sure I could literally see the house _moving_. It probably was about to topple off its foundation.

The different colored lights shone through the windows of the mansion like house. These people lived on the rich side of Miami.

I stopped when we got to the steps, everyone walking ahead of me. There were people on the railing and the stairs, drinking out of brightly colored cups.

Austin paused when he noticed I wasn't next to him anymore. He looked back, one foot on one step, and the other on the one below it.

"Ally?" He asked over the blaring music. It was still a hum since we were outside, but I could still feel the base in my toes.

"I feel sick and I haven't even stepped in the house yet." I said rubbing my stomach, a bad taste entering my mouth.

He sighed and came back down the steps. He stood in front of me. He stared me down and I stared right back.

He sighed again and held out his hand. "Come on. We'll walk in together."

I looked at it strangely, before putting my hand in his, feeling a tingly sensation travel up my arm. He pulled me up the stairs, narrowly avoiding drunken teenagers.

We walked into the unlocked house, walking right into the crowd of people.

I stood and looked around, before I looked back up at him.

He was gaging my reaction. "You look like you've stepped into a whole new world." He said smiling.

"Ya, with you." I said. He bursted out laughing.

"That was the cheesiest thing that has ever come out of your mouth." He said still chuckling.

I shrugged, biting my lip. The music was pounding my skull, I couldn't hear myself think. I thought I heard him say something else so I turned to him.

"Whatever you do don't eat or drink anything!"

"What?" I said straining my ears.

"What?" He responded over the music.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned.

It was Dallas. The host of the party.

"Ally, I didn't think you'd come." He said suprised, and absolutely sober.

Weird.

I used to date the douchenozzle, and even if I didn't go to parties, I knew that getting drunk was his specialty.

"Me either." I said. Austin kicked me and I glared at him.

Dallas smiled. "Do you want a drink?" He said pointing his thumb behind him.

"Actually I—"  
"Great." He said cutting me off, and pulling me in the other direction.

I looked back but Austin was being pulled by a burly looking guy. He was looking at me too.

We held our gazes until we couldn't see each other in the mass of people anymore.

I whipped my head around when Dallas stopped in front of a table lined with food and drinks, a big bowl with blue-green liquid in it at the center.

Dallas went to it and poured some in a cup with a ladel. He held it out toward me.

I shook my head. "I don't think so." His lips pulled up at the corner. He poured a little back in the big crystal bowl.

"Just try a little. Its just punch." He said putting it in my hand. I looked at it and up at him.

There was a fruity exoctic aroma coming up from it, but I didn't smell any alchol.

I took a sip. And it was good.

I downed what was in the cup, making Dallas laugh. "So you want more?" He said looking at me.

I nodded slowly, and handed him the cup.

I don't really remember what happened after that.

It was a strobe lighted blur. I just know that Dallas kept getting me drinks, and insisted that I eat something otherwise he wasn't a good host.

And then I heard my name being called by someone.

I was dancing on the countertop with Dallas, two other couples next to us.

My back was to him and his hands were around my waist as he whispered things I couldn't understand in my ear.

He bit my ear lobe and I smiled leaning my head back and swaying my hips.

"Ally?" I looked down and saw my blonde best friend staring up at me from the ground.

I wiggled my fingers at him. "Hi, Austin." I said, at least I think I did.

His eyes got wider when he heard my voice. His gaze moved to the guy behind me.

"What did you do to her Dallas?" He growled.

Dallas' arms tightened around my waist. My brain clicked on a bit when I heard Austin talk like that.

"I just gave her some punch. Okay, a lot of punch. And some food." Dallas said looking at me.

"Right, Ally?" I nodded and smiled. He kissed my cheek.

I swear I could see Austin get red through the lights.

Dallas smiled like he accomplished something. "Oh, come on Moon. Your treating her like a china doll. She can take care of herself."

"Yeah, apparently." Austin said sourly.

"Come on Ally, we're leaving." I pouted.

"But I don't wanna go. I'm dancing." I said, moving my hips to prove my point. Dallas smiled in my hair.

"Now, Ally. _Please_." Austin said clenching a fist at his side.

He was being really overprotective. And while usually, I would've appreciated that, my brain wasn't working at the moment.

And he was kind of pissing me off.

So I turned my head and kissed Dallas.

He kissed me back, turning me fully around so that he didn't have to work harder.

I'm pretty sure I had gotten Austin really, _really_, livid at this point because he pulled me off the counter and swung me to the ground.

He pulled me through the crowd and out the front door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said when we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Me? How about you? You were acting like my dad."

He scoffed. "Well someone needed too. Since your usually the responsible one in this relationship." He said running a hand through his hair.

I softened. "How did you know where I was?" I said, my words slightly blending. I still didn't know what Dallas had given me.

His eyes softened too as the fight drained out of him. "Jace. He was trying to take Trish out of the house when I ran into him. She was speaking spanish and I know thats like code red for drunken Trish." He said laughing.

"He told me he saw Dallas giving you something, and I got worried. Since I was already looking for you in the first place." He sighed.

"You know what? Let's just forget it happened okay?" He said. I nodded.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the car.

The walk seemed longer than before, but probably because my brain was foggy.

I looked around and smiled.

"Austin, you know leaving a party early is rude," I said giggling.

"I swear I'm gonna kill Dallas for spiking the punch, but that's after I take advantage of your mental state, now get in the car, sober Ally would never do this."

"Hey," I pouted, "I am sober."

I striaghten up, as if to convince him more. But I can't even convince myself. He scoffs.

"Well while this little talk we're having is nice, I need you to get in my car, you're freezing out here." He opens the car door as I gladly jump in.

"Where are we going?" I ask curiously as Austin gets in the drivers side.

"Well I can't return you home like this, and the sun is going to be rising soon. How about we go for a drive, just you and me."

"Then may I ask another question?" I ponder, only slurring slightly. He nods.

"Why wouldn't 'sober' Ally do this?"

"Because she knows it would be dangerous."

"To be in a car with you?"

"To be _with_ me," he grins.

"I don't know if you're aware of this drunken Ally, but I'm very much in love with you, well, sober you."

"And that's dangerous because...?"

"I might do this," Austin whispers, leaning over and connecting his lips with mine, when he pulls back I gasp.

"You shouldn't have done that," I warn.

"Why not?" He said frowning.

"Because drunk Ally might not forget about tonight, and I know for a fact that sober Ally feels the same." I blush. "What happened to being just friends and partners?"

"That's something I need to talk to sober Ally about." He squeezes my hand.

"For now, let's drive, it's peaceful, and the views beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the one I'm looking at," I not so quietly mutter as Austin starts the car.

He drives out, until we're on a clear road without anymore cars from the party.

He presses a button and my window opens, blowing cold air on my face. I laugh.

"Should clear your head a bit." He tells me. I stick my head out the window and stick my nose up to the sky.

My hair trails to one side as the wind blows it, and a cold breeze hits my face.

I turn my head back in the car to look at Austin. He takes his eyes off the road to look at me.

"You look cute when your cheeks are rosy like that." He said. I blushed even more.

He pulled into a parking lot next to the beach. He got out of the car and walked to my side, opening the door and helping me out.

I didn't completely stumble, it was more like a mis-step when we got to the sand. He laughed at me none the less.

I glared at him, before I took off my boots. "Your a horrible best friend." I said.

"I laugh because I care." He said holding a hand to his chest. I shook my head walking farther on the beach.

"That doesn't even make any sense." I called over my shoulder.

He didn't reply. And I didn't hear him come up behind me because the sand absorbed the sound.

He grabbed me by my waist and swung me around in a circle.

I sqealed. "Austin! Put me down!"

"Maybe if you get in the ocean it will sober you up."

I froze. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes."

He moved me to the side like I weighed absolutely nothing, and held me as he ran to the water.

I pounded on his stomach and kicked my legs but it was no use.

We got to the water and he waded in until he was at his waist and dumped me in. But, he didn't expect for me to pull his shirt front.

He came down with me.

When we resurfaced he flipped his hair out of his face, his cheeks red. I pushed my hair away too.

"That was sneaky Dawson. But brilliant all the same." He said.

I bowed and sent water flying his way. "Much obliged." I said laughing.

He looked shocked. He splashed me back, and it turned into an all out splashing war.

That took up about ten minutes of our time before we got out and sat on the beach.

"You know, this is nice." He said. I looked at him and smiled.

I scooted closer, resting my head on his abdomen, since he was leaning back on his palms.

"Which part?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked down at me and smiled. I blushed.

"There you go, blushing again." He said tweaking my nose.

I scrunched it in the return. "That's because you keep giving me compliments."

"A girl like you deserves to be complimented every single second." He said never taking his eyes off of mine.

Both of our smiles had faded, and we were both looking at each other.

And the other's lips.

I sat up, so that he was facing one way and I was facing the other.

He took a sharp breath, before capturing his lips with mine.

I responded, kissing him back just as fiercly. The kiss was deep, the kind that reached into your chest and tugged your heart. He cupped my cheek, his fingers threading through my hair.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward, so that there was no space between us, where you couldn't tell where one of us ended and the other began.

He pushed forward and I leaned down, my back touching the sand. He slowed the kiss down, trailing a line of kisses to my collarbone.

It sent a chill through me that I know only he could make happen, and I wasn't scared that this boy could unravel me with one touch.

Because, God did he deserve it.

He pulled away and looked down at me.

"I so don't deserve you Ally Dawson." He said, kissing my cheek. He kissed my eyelids and my nose, everywhere but my lips. Like he was trying to show me the other parts of me mattered just as much.

I don't know how my hands found the top of his button down, but they already had three buttons undone.

I think both of our brains clicked something at the same time.

We pulled apart and stared at each other.

"We can't do this." I said closing my eyes.

Stupid part of my brain that decided to make sense right now.

He nodded, and my heart dropped.

"Austin listen to me. It's not that I don't want...you know what I mean. Because trust me, I do." I looked down. "I just don't want to do it when I'm not sure I'll remember it."

He was silent for a moment. He pulled my chin up so I was staring into his chocolate eyes.

"Ally, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want too. I..." He paused, "I love you to much for that."

My head shot up. I looked up at him as he got off the sand and held his hand out to me.

"Come on," He said, "Let's go for a walk."

We walked on the beach the rest of the night, or morning. We talked about nothing and everything. And it was perfect.

And I didn't want to forget it.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with the biggest headache in history. My body ached.

So, this was a hangover. I am _never_ drinking again.

I stuffed my head into my pillow closing my eyes. I saw blonde.

Dammit.

I remembered. _Everything_.

The party, the beach, the sunrise. The kiss.

I was _so_ screwed.

My phone rang and it rang on my skull. I groaned, but that hurt too.

I picked up the phone and saw it was Trish. I couldn't hold it to my ear, so I put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Oh, thank goodness. Your alive!" She said. "I've been calling all day. I thought Dallas killed you or something."

"No, but he was probably planning on it." I mumbled. She heard me and laughed.

"Nasty hangover huh? I got rid of mine a few hours ago." I looked at the time.

"Its five in the afternoon!? What the hell?" I said trying to sit up, but a wave of nausea hit so I didn't try.

"Yes sweetheart, you slept through Saturday. Congratulations. I'm coming over to help okay?" I nodded even though she couldn't hear me.

"Okay." I said, before I heard the line drop.

When she got here I was still in the same position I was when she called me.

She made me eat something, and take a shower and get some medicine.

And when I actually felt better, I told her everything.

But when Austin kept calling all weekend, I had no idea what to do.

* * *

Avoiding Austin all of Monday was hard. The only thing I had said to him, was that I couldn't remember a thing.

Which was a total lie.

But, on Tuesday it was more difficult.

"Ally! Ally, wait up!" I heard Austin calling after me in the halls.

I tried to walk faster but he caught up with me anyway. I turned to him and gave him a really fake smile.

He stopped in front of me. "Are you avoiding me Ally?" He said running a hand through his hair.

Yes. "No, why would you think that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't answer any of my calls this weekend, and you only talked to me once yesterday. And at lumch today you wouldn't even look at me."

"I was just busy." I said looking down and playing with a thread on my sweater.

"Was it something that happened at the party?" He said taking a step closer, causing me to take two steps back.

"Why would it be something from Friday? I don't rememember anything." I said.

He tilted his head. "So you keep telling me."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later. I don't want to be late for class." I said starting to walk away.

I kept walking, but I didn't hear his footsteps retreat until I was about halfway down the hall.

"Ally Dawson, you are a horrible best friend." I mumbled, before I walked into my next class.

* * *

I was at my locker at the end of the day, when I got a text from Trish.

Monday 3:15 PM  
From: Trish㈏6  
To: Ally  
You're going to kill me. With a spork.

I laughed at the text. I put a book in my locker before I texted her back.

Monday 3:16 PM  
From: Ally  
To: Trish㈏6  
Woah. Sporks are pretty serious. Why would I want to kill you?

Monday 3:16 PM  
From: Trish㈏6  
To: Ally  
You'll see in about five seconds.

I was about to text back, when Austin came and leaned on the locker next to mine. The hallways were almost clear.

"Hey Ally." He said smiling.

I looked at him strangely. "Hi, Austin. What's up?" I said raising my eyebrows and turning to my locker for one more check.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know if you remember which one of my button downs—" I slammed my locker.

"I was wearing on Friday." He said. I turned, keeping my face completely straight.

"I don't."

"Are you sure? Because Piper wants me to wear the same one on our date tonight." I dropped the books I had in my hand.

"Crap." I bent down to pick them up, my hands shaking.

"I was going to take her to the beach." I'm pretty sure I broke one of the zippers on my backpack.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." I said getting up.

"You know, don't you?" I said, looking at him standing in front of me.

He nodded. "I do."

I was going to kill that latina.

"But, the part I don't get is why you didn't tell me in the first place." He said walking forward, and backing me up into the lockers.

"Because if I remember correctly, I had a whole coversation with drunken Ally about this." He had backed me into the blue lockers, putting his hands by my shoulders. I was cornered.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we tried to date? It didn't, it wouldn't—"

"We didn't try last time Ally, don't you get it?" He said, frustrated.

"The whole time we couldv'e just acted like ourselves, but we were trying to act the way everyone wanted us to be. Because if you haven't noticed, we already act like a couple.

"All we're doing is pretending."

He had a very valid point. I shook my head and looked down, trying to hold back tears. I ducked under his arm and walked forward.

"I'm tired of it Ally!" He called after me, making me spin around with tears on my cheeks. He walked towards me, standing only a few inches away.

"I am _sick_, and _tired_ of pretending. Because I can't wait another minute, another second, without you being mine." He whispered, putting his hand on my cheek. He caught the tears with his thumb.

"But I, I don't want to risk losing you." I said looking into his eyes.

His lips pulled up slightly at the corners. "I think we both know, that we love each other way to much to hurt one another." He said looking at me.

I couldn't come up with any more excuses, and I think he knew because he leaned down and kissed me.

My toes curled inside my shoes, as he pulled me toward him so I was flush against him.

The kiss was soft and sweet, like he had been preparing it for a long time. His warmth enfulged me like nothing else could, and I never wanted to lose something like this.

And I never would.

* * *

**So, I hoped you enjoyed that! It took me forever to write. It's the longest thing I've ever written. And please go tell Lauren happy birthday! Either PM her on her account (in above A/N) or go tweet her ( LaurenLynchR5) and tell her how awesome she is! So, until next time!**

**Stay lovely ;)**


End file.
